During a recent rainstorm, 3.83 inches of rain fell in Omar's hometown, and 8.48 inches of rain fell in Kevin's hometown. During the same storm, 12.1 inches of snow fell in Jessica's hometown. How much more rain fell in Kevin's town than in Omar's town?
Answer: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Omar's town from the amount of rain in Kevin's town. Rain in Kevin's town - rain in Omar's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${8}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ Kevin's town received 4.65 inches more rain than Omar's town.